


Go with it.

by JadedMars2014



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, This is an erotic short story, with a 3rd character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedMars2014/pseuds/JadedMars2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankly, I had a really good dream that was too awesome not to share.  Explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The evening had already taken a turn for the worst, my car had broken down after a horrible party. Not one sale, not one booking. A total loss moneywise. Fearful of losing my demo kit and inventory, I started down the road with my product rolling behind me. After about 2 miles I stopped to take a breather and realize that I had no idea how much longer it was before I find somewhere to make a call or a place to stay. It was getting darker and with no bars on my phone, I was getting worried. Another mile down the road, I heard a faint rumble of American muscle, I stopped and hoped that I could get a ride.  
The car pulled over to a stop. A tall, well-muscled man got out. “You need a ride?” I sighed in relief, “yes, please, my car quit a ways back and I started walking.” “I’m Sam, that’s my brother Dean.” Sam grabbed my bags and put them in the backseat. “Where are you headed?” Very embarrassed about what was about to come out of my mouth, I gulped. “I had a party a few towns over, I was headed home.” Dean, trying to make conversation smiled. “Yeah, what kind of party? Tupperware?” Taking a deep breath, I smiled and knew it was time to confess. “Umm, sort of, but a bit more exclusive. I sell Pure Romance.” Dean’s eyes twinkled, the side of his mouth curved in a smirk. “Pure Romance, what’s that?” Deep down, I knew that he was familiar with what I did. “Ahh, its vibrators.” Sam gasped quietly, Dean just let the slow smile spread across his face. “Well, maybe we could help you with that, Sam, you think we could help?” The car became very quiet and I knew what was going to happen. It had been awhile, and frankly looking at these two, all long and lean…I was game for anything. I leaned forward just a bit, not wanting to sound too eager. “If you take me home, we can help each other.” Deans eyes twinkled again as he glanced at Sam. “You help us out, we’ll get your car home tomorrow.” Too good of a thing to pass up, “deal.”  
The car pulled into my driveway, just as Dean asked, “you don’t have a husband do you?” I smiled, “No, I got rid of him.” I let the boys in, showed them the kitchen, and gave them free range of the beer, food. “I feel dirty after walking, I need a shower. There’s another bathroom downstairs if you want to clean up.” I put my kit away, pulled out a few things I thought we might use later. Grabbed a few things for the shower. The water was hot, steam poured up and over the door. Grabbing the shampoo, I lathered up my hair. Caught up in what was to come, I never heard the door open, or the hands entangled in my hair. Startled out of my daydream, I turned to see Dean. “I’m taking over for now.” I was speechless as I just lowered my hands. His hands made quick work of my hair, lather, rinse, and conditioner. “I just love the smell of a woman’s shampoo.” Once again speechless, I just stood as this man ran his hands over my body, violating me with his eyes. He let me stand under the steamy water as he washed, running his hand over his abdomen, water rippling like a waterfall. Snapped out of my daze once again by the sound of the door, Sam climbed in. “No use letting a large shower go to waste, Dean it’s ready, I’ll be out in a bit.”  
Dean led me out of the shower and dried my skin gently, applying lotion and brushing my hair. Not bothering to let me get dressed, led me to my room. I had thought of using a few of my products, but really didn’t feel the need for a lot. I was wrong. Sam had everything laid out. Dean placed me on the bed, secured my hair and placed the blindfold over my eyes. “Lie back, arms out.” I complied not knowing what product would be used. My wrists were placed into a cuff…smirking I realized it was the restraints that I had kept under the mattress. Hands bound and blindfolded, my senses were on overdrive. Dean’s hands skimmed my body, taking my breast into his mouth. Sucking on the small bud, nipping with his teeth. Taking the opposite breast with his hand and rolling the nipple, just enough pain to make me gasp. Another set of hands suddenly on my body, a mouth taking mine. The smell of clean male taking over my sense of smell. My senses on overload, the mouth on mine pulled away. “Relax, just let yourself go.” Dean pulled away from my breast, the feeling of cool air suddenly replaced by something soft. The feather, lightly going over my skin and down my stomach towards my center. The soft touch replaced by a snap. A slight moan escaped my lips. “She likes it, Dean…do it again.” The feather was back on my skin, going up and down, tracing the path of my skin, snap…snap. More moans escaped as I realized I was more turned on than ever. Warm breath between my legs. “Sammy, she smells ready.” Some shuffling on the bed as my legs were moved, more restraints I realized. The sound of a click and I hear the familiar buzz of my trade. Something cool rubbed on my breasts, awaiting attention. The warmth of breath, the wet of a tongue. “Mmm…vanilla?” I snicker, “yes, vanilla cupcake flavor.” The buzz suddenly lands between my legs, feeling the pulse jolts my body awake. The toy going around the center of my pleasure, making my legs tremble and shake. “Not yet” says Sam. I try to hold out, denying my body what it wants. Feeling the rise of climax just as the toy is pulled away, letting the feeling go only to be brought to the edge again. I hear the rip of something, then as I’m trying to let the feeling go, Dean pushes into me as I am flying over the edge of climax. Sam at my nipples, biting and licking, sending me over the edge again.  
My hands and legs are released, letting me move and feel. The rock hard chest in front of me must be Sam. The length of him is pushing at my stomach. I try to remove the blindfold but Dean holds my hands…”uh uh…naughty girl, that’s not allowed tonight.” The feeling of hands lifting me up, I realize that I’m straddling Sam. The feeling of him inside me is almost too much. Dean behind me, massaging my back, kissing my neck and telling me it’ll be worth it. Just relax. Sam wrapped his strong arms around me and lifted as something cool was at my bottom. I realized where Dean was going and figured I might as well go with it. As I let out a deep breath, the pressure subsided a bit then returned as I was filled from front to back. Hands on my body from every angle, lips at my neck and mouth, the motion making me rise above myself. My breath quickening, hands fisted in Sam’s hair, head tipped back onto Dean’s shoulder. A scream let loose as my body was set free, Dean nipping at my shoulder let me know he felt the same. Sam tightening his grip on my hips. I’m not sure how long I slept, but when I awoke and removed the blindfold revealing the morning light outside and Sam and Dean on each side. Looking towards the desk, Cas looked at me and gave me a knowing smile. I lay my head back down and went back to sleep.


	2. Round 2

I woke to the alarm clock blaring Def Leppard, Pour Some Sugar on Me, thinking I had the greatest dream ever. Suddenly I realized that there was someone in my bed. Maybe last night had happened, not been a dream at all. Mentally crossing my fingers, I rolled over to see who was in my bed. Long hair slightly covered the masculine face, the chiseled torso that went on for days. I just smiled and licked my lips. Deciding that I didn’t need to get up right away, I turned off the alarm and curled in closer to the wall of muscle. It had been a long time since I had a good looking man in my bed, I wanted to relish the feeling a bit longer, not knowing when it would happen again.  
“Do you need to get up for work?” the sexy deep voice makes my insides curl. “No, it’s one of the joys of being self-employed. I can get up whenever I want.” Arms of steel wrapped around me, the scent of man sending my body into hyper drive, between my legs ready for anything. “Where’s Dean?” “He went to get your car, he’ll tow it back.” “Hmm… want some breakfast?” Sliding from the warm covers, I grabbed my sweatpants and favorite tank. From all Sam had seen, no point in a bra. I shuffled downstairs to see coffee was made. “Oh I love him, coffee.” I grabbed two cups, poured the hot, black, gift from the gods into the mugs. Sugar and cream for me, tasting the liquid warm me from the inside. Peeking into the cupboards, pancakes it is. Ten minutes later stacks are done, just in time to see Sam come downstairs with the top button of his jeans undone, slung low so I can bask in the glorious v of his hips.  
“Oh that smells amazing, I would’ve helped.” Grabbing his coffee and a plate, Sam dug in as if he hadn’t eaten in days. “Just so you know, I’m not in the habit of doing this. I mean letting strangers into my home and ummmm.” “That’s ok, Dean and I don’t either…I just realized that I don’t even know your name.” Embarrassment flooded into me, my cheeks warmed. I suddenly felt like a silly school girl who had been talked into a one night stand with a virtual stranger. “Ahhh, it’s Jade. Actually it’s Jackey but my friends call me Jade.” Placing his plate in the sink, Sam took my hand and pulled me in for a bone crushing hug. “Nice to meet you.” Releasing me long enough to take my head in his hands and place his lips on mine. Sweet like the maple syrup, soft as a cloud. His tongue gently coaxing my own lips open, accepting him into my mouth. Trying to get more, I stand on my toes, but it doesn’t work. He is just too tall, like a mountain that I have to climb. Sam gently pulls away looking me in the eye, as if he knows what I need. “Shower?” is all he says. “I have a better idea.” Leading him to the downstairs, hand in hand. “My ex-husband wanted a larger bathroom, but the one upstairs wouldn’t accommodate. He had this made about two years before the divorce. I caught him and my best friend in the tub. I was so mad I filed the next day and demanded the house. He lives in a trailer park now. Hold on to your hat.” Opening the door, the bathroom gleamed like a gem in the sunshine. The shower easily big enough for 5, and the steps leading down into the tub that took up half the room.   
I turn the water on and add some bubble bath. The foamy hot water rising quickly. Feeling brazen, I reach for Sam’s jeans and slowly slide the zipper down. Letting them fall to the floor as Sam slipped my shirt over my head. Stepping out of my pants, Sam turned the water off and stepped down into the tub. Taking Sam’s hand to steady myself, I step into the wonderful bubbles. “Now it’s my turn Sam, sit.” Straddling his lap, I settled myself on his strong legs, running my hands through his hair, feeling the silky strands. Placing my lips on his, the syrup taste still present. Pressing my tongue at his opening. Feeling the warmth of his breath, and the wetness of his mouth. Sucking his tongue into my mouth, savoring the feel of his strong hands at my hips. Leaning back, I dip my hair into the warm water, encouraging Sam to take my breast into his mouth. His mouth hot on my breast, teeth nipping at my tight pink bud. Ripples of need flow through me to my center. Arms wrapped around his muscled shoulders, he lifts me as if I’m but a feather. Feeling the need growing, wanting to taste the warm skin in front of me, I lean to his neck. Licking and nipping his ear, the smell of my shampoo in his hair. His thumb grazes my puckered nipple, so sensitive that it sends tiny shocks of electricity to my core. “I don’t know how much longer I can wait.” Sam smiles, “Not yet.”   
His hand glides down my body as I straddle his lap once more. Finding the center of my heat, his large fingers enter me, first one, and then two. Pumping in and out, slick with my need. Bringing his fingers to my lips, pressing them to open. Not knowing why I wanted to obey, I open my mouth to taste myself. “Sexy.” Says the deep voice behind me. Breathless once again as Sam’s fingers enter me once more, “Sorry Dean, I couldn’t wait.” Dean enters the water smooth as silk, from behind he takes a breast in each hand and nuzzles my neck. A moan escapes my lips, feeling too much in too many places. My breasts being held, nipples squeezed, my clit on fire while Sam ensures that my body is ready for what’s to come. “Oh god, I’m going to cum.” I’m gasping for air, like I’m excited but still scared. Dean pinches my nipples and the spark of pain courses through my body. “Not yet, naughty girl…we have plans for you.” Deans voice full of pleasure and pain.   
Sam lifts me out of the tub while Dean dries my skin. “I can walk.” I say, but Sam refuses to put me down. “Since your ex was such a dick, I think we are going to pamper you and treat you how a lady should be treated, right Dean?” “Yeah, not all of the guys in the world are bad. It’s your time princess and we aim to please.” Placed on the bed once more, I see the restraints have been moved. My hands are over my head as Dean places some flavored kissables on my nipples. The cherry sorbet flavor seems to make him happy as he smiles and places the blindfold over my eyes. “Ah ah…no peeking.” Dean makes quick work of my nipples, licking and sucking each one. Running his hands up and down my sides with a feather, finding my tickle spot near my hip. Then I feel soft supple lips on mine, the kiss gentle but deepens with urgency. I feel Sam between my legs, licking and sucking my clit. I can’t help but moan and try to push my hips up. Sam tightens his grip on my thighs as I feel something cold at my opening. I tense for a moment as I discover it’s an ice cube. It’s cold and wet but takes my senses higher as he blows hot breath on my, sucking the water from me as the ice cube melts. I can’t hold it in, I’m shaking from anticipation as Dean whispers “it’s ok, let go, relax and let it come.” I explode into Sam’s mouth, juices flowing from me, hot and sticky.   
My restraints are moved, and my arms are above my head as I’m sitting up. I feel the strands of the flogger across my breasts. Lightly over the nipples and then the snap. My skin flushes under the snap as I feel my core tighten again. Dean instructs me to kneel up with knees apart. I do as he says, he slides under me so that my core is right above him. His mouth on me, is hot and I feel myself tightening yet again. Sam tells me it ok and turns my head towards his and takes my mouth. Once again, I can taste myself, sweet and warm. I feel the bed shift as something soft touches my lips. “Open.” Is all I hear, it’s Sam and his penis is right in front of me. I open as instructed and take his warm, salty shaft into my mouth. He’s larger than I thought. I try to take all of him in and not choke. I taste a hint of lemonade and realize that Sam has put some Good Head product on his penis for me to help with the gag reflex. He smells clean and male. He steadies himself so that I can take him in and out without choking. Dean is licking my pussy like a kid with his favorite ice cream cone. I can’t hold it in anymore, I slide Sam out of my mouth, tip my head back and scream as an orgasm rips through me all over Dean. I take Sam back into my mouth, alternating sucking and licking. Grabbing the back of my head to guide me, he takes over. I can hear his breath hitch letting me know he’s close. One final thrust and his seed hits the back of my throat. I swallow every drop and lick him clean.   
Dean let’s my arms down and massages them. “Ready for round 2 princess?” I smile at Dean, “I can go again if you can.” I take my blindfold off and tell Dean to stand at the foot of the bed. I get on the bed on all fours as Sam enters me from behind. I take Dean into my mouth, but let him do the work. He holds my head so gently yet firm. Sam grabs my hips and grinds into me. I can feel every glorious inch of him, filling me. I look at Dean and see his eyes full of emotion, that he truly cares what happens. That I really am a princess, not a piece of meat. I see him start to tighten just as Sam’s climax pushes me over the edge of the cliff that I had been standing on. Dean explodes in my mouth as I swallow frantically not to waste a drop. As Dean finishes, Sam gets a warm cloth to wash me with and tells me to get under the covers. Dean on one side and Sam on the other. “I truly feel like a princess, can I keep you?” The boys sigh as I snuggle in closer to Sam. “We do have work to do, but I think we can stay awhile. Sam?” “I’d like that Dean, it’s been awhile since we had a nice home cooked meal and that tub is awesome.” Dean slips his hand between my thighs as I drift off to sleep. It’s good to work for myself I think. I hear breathing as I dream and a new voice. “Sexy as fuck.” Sam shifts to look at the new voice...”Cas? Fuck Cas, you can’t have this one, she’s ours.” Dean rolls over to look at Cas. “Sammy is right Cas, this one is ours.” I sigh and look at the boys and then to Cas in the corner. “Maybe we could all share?”


	3. The Light

Light gently shines through the curtain in my room. I’m not ready to wake up yet. Rolling over and remembering the feel of a warm body next to me I sigh and try to go back to my dream. The house feels so empty since my boys left. I don’t know where they are, if they are safe. I just know that I’m lonely without them. Sleep takes longer to achieve, eating is just a task I do. Food has no taste. Even my parties have been lacking a bit but I still carry on so that I will be here when my boys return. However long that may be.  
I drift back to sleep, basking in the warmth of my dream and memories of my time with Sam and Dean. A mental nudge tells me that I should make some pie today. I open my eyes to see that it is past 8 a.m. time to get up. A quick trip to the store and I’m back up to my apron strings in flour and fruit. Not sure why I felt the need to make so many pies? As I pull that last blueberry pie from the oven I hear the rumble of my boys and my toes start to curl in anticipation.  
I can’t let them see me like this, covered in flour and sticky from making homemade pie filling. I rush upstairs to my room to jump in the shower. The water is warm yet refreshing and I try to hurry. Shampoo in my hands as I start to scrub the flour and pastry bits out of my hair. I start to head towards the water to rinse as another pair of hands starts to massage my head. I lean into the strong hands as a moan escapes my lips. Warm breath on my neck whispers “You’ve been a very busy girl…let me take over.” Hands run over my shoulders, to my already needy breasts. Slippery with shampoo and wet to touch, my nipples pucker and my knees buckle as Sam holds me up with one strong arm as his capable hand finds its way between my legs. His fingers just skim the surface and I’m ready to explode. “Wow, you’re happy to see me? I thought you wouldn’t need us?” My core building to a knot ready to explode…”I will always need you, you spoiled me for other men, and my toys don’t cuddle back.” Sam leans over and nuzzles my neck with his deliciously talented mouth. Nibbling and sucking as his hands works on my core, in and out, around, with just the right amount of pressure. Building and building to point I cannot hold it in anymore. Sam bites down on my neck just as I scream making the pleasure heighten more with a hint of pain. Not even back for an hour and I feel spent.  
Sam finishes washing my body with such tenderness that I can tell he missed me. I feel wanted again and it is a wonderful feeling. Sam insists on drying me from head to toe, applying lotion to all of my overbaked parts. I’m scented and feeling fresh as Dean comes into the room with a satiated look on his face. I can’t contain myself as I leap into his arms and plant a kiss on his cheek. He gives me the full body hug and whispers…”That was the best pie I’ve ever had.” “Really? You liked it?” Dean grins, “It?? I loved them?” “Uh..Dean, how many did you eat?” “Oh, I just sampled and had 2 slices. Of each.” “EACH? Oh my god, you’re going to make yourself sick.” Dean just grins, “Stomach like cast iron.” He reaches in for another hug. “It was like you knew we were coming.”   
I woke up this morning and just felt like I needed to make some pies, I didn’t think you’d eat them all. I made six. Apple, Peach, Blueberry, Strawberry, Cherry and a Blueberry Raspberry. “Sam, I’m sorry I didn’t make anything for you. What would you like?” Sam leans in real close to my ear, I can smell the cinnamon of his toothpaste as he whispers “I’ll get my dessert from you later.” My skin instantly gets tingly and cool as Sam breath washes over me as he steps in for a kiss. “I didn’t do this properly when I got here.” Soft lips on mine, tongue touching telling me to open for him. I do, I can’t resist the urge to slide my tongue under his, to taste and savor the feeling that he’s back in my arms. His hands slide down my back to grab the seat of my ass and lift me up to his hips so that I can wrap my legs around his waist. I don’t want to break the contact, but I have to. I’ve been in full Donna Reed mode since I woke up this morning to start making pies. I break the kiss, look Sam in the eye, “Are you hungry for food? I have a pot roast downstairs with full fixings and a vegetable?” Sam grins like its Christmas…”Baby that would be awesome.” His eyes light up like a kid.   
Sam and Dean wait patiently as I pull items from the oven. Dean starts flipping through his phone as if he’s waiting for something. “Do you need Wi-Fi?” Dean looks up and glances between Sam and I. “No, I’m good. Just waiting for something from Chuck.” “Well, I don’t know who Chuck is, but I did get a strange package in the mail yesterday addressed to Squirrel. I was going to take it back to the post office today. Could that be what you’re looking for?” Dean nods yes and I hand over the package and start doling out portions of mashed potatoes, pot roast, roasted carrots and green beans and dinner rolls. Sam looks at all the food wide eyed. “I’m going to get fat.” “Nah, I’m sure I can work it off of you somehow. Got to keep my boys strong so they can please me in every way I want.” Dread suddenly fills my head, I shouldn’t have said that. They aren’t mine to keep like playthings, they have lives of their own. I can only look down at my plate.   
Dean opens the package that contained a book. He looks up at Sam and glances at me. He flashes the cover which looks a lot like the three of us. I just stare and chew, I’m speechless as to why my likeness is on the cover of a book. I flash between Sam and Dean waiting for an answer as a piece of paper falls out of the book. Dean opens the paper and reads aloud. “Guys, I thought this one was a little personal, so I didn’t publish it. I had one copy made for your viewing pleasure when you’re away from what seems like a great lady. Jade…take care of my boys.” “Uhhhh…how did he know my name?” “Chuck is ok, if he says nobody knows, then nobody knows and Sammy and I will make sure of it. Ok? We aren’t going to let anything happen to you, I’d miss out on all that fabulous pie.” Dean flashes his megawatt winning smile.   
Sam looks at me with such a soft look that says I can trust them both to not let anything happen to me, that I’m safe with them. Deep down I feel whole when they are here, but I can’t keep them. They have work to do. “I shouldn’t have said that you were mine. I realize that you have things to do that don’t involve me and I can’t expect anything permanent from you.” Dean and Sam share a moment, looking at me as if I’m going to break into a thousand shards of emotion. I don’t want to be the one to ruin what precious time I have with them. I stand and start to clear the table. Dean stops me from picking up plates and takes my hand. Leading me to the downstairs bathroom to the tub. He turns the water on, adds bubble bath turns to me with those eyes that see thru to the bottom of my soul and says “strip.” I do as I’m told as he leads me down into the tub. I reach for him but he’s staying out of my grasp…”No, I’m going to do dishes.” He walks out of the room leaving me to soak in the bubbles.  
Sam and Dean clear the table, do the dishes, dry and even put everything away. It’s like my kitchen never had visitors. I suddenly feel very alone again with exception to all of the pies on my counter. I enter my living room and nothing…walk up the stairs…nothing. Well…shit, I hope I didn’t scare them away. Then I hear the … clanking??  
I open my bedroom door and “Oh My God?!! What is all this??” Sammy grins away, the type of smile that lights up his face making him the perfect innocent guy next door, but yet you know he has a devious side. “Your bed just wasn’t big enough for what we were looking for, so we bought you a new one with some added additions.” I walk around my bedroom and look at all the boxes and pieces of what appears to be a new bed. “It’s huge…what size is it?” Dean grins that toothy grin “Oh hell yeah baby, strap on your boots because they will be rocking tonight. It’s what did the man call it Sammy? Super King?” “Uh…yeah Dean. He said it would be plenty big enough for anything we can think of.” “Oh god…did you tell them who I was or where I lived?” Dean takes a step away from the metal frame and pieces to place a single solitary kiss on my forehead. “No, sweetheart, we didn’t say a word of where we were headed with the bed, who it was for or what. He probably thinks it was for us since Sammy was bouncing on it saying it was perfect for Downton Abbey.” I just smile and sigh. ”I know you said I could trust you, I’m sorry, I panicked. Really, Downton Abbey??” “My guilty pleasure, among other things.” Sam reaches for my hand and pulls me in for a full body hug. “Hurry up and put the bed together, I have a surprise for you.”   
I rush downstairs and start whipping up a meal while the boys work to put my newest toy together. I make sure everything is in place on the table when the boys come down. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob and of course for Dean, pie. I make extra vegetables for Sam and make sure that the tea is extra sweet. Just as I set the last place setting on the table, I hear a whoosh. I turn slightly and see the trench coat and tie. “Cas?” He just stares at me and the table of food. “You’re welcome to join us, there is plenty?” The sound of boots on the stairs wakes me out of the daze I’m in as Sam and Dean enter the kitchen. “Cas, thanks for coming. You’ve met Jade, sort of. We need to keep her safe at all times, even if that means you staying here with her. I mean it Cas…nothing happens to her. Sammy and I decided that as long as she wants us here, we’re here. We can work it out. Right?”   
Cas looks at me wistfully as if pondering some great task that must be carried out right away, but is too afraid to ask. I whisper into Dean’s ear something that he might not have thought of. “Oh, yeah...Cas, I meant nothing bad happens to Jade. If she asks for something, then it’s fine, but you don’t let anyone hurt her.” The look fades from Cas as he nods to Dean and Sam in understanding. “Cas, would you like to eat?” I hand Cas a plate, not sure if he will eat or not. He seems a bit off but in a non-threatening way. He sits and listens to the talk with observations much greater than anyone I know. He picks up on tones of Sam’s voice stating that the boys care for me. That it’s a good thing that they feel love and have someone in their lives.   
I lead the boys up to my room to show them the surprise I have for them or rather Sam. A complete DVD set of all Downton Abbey. I make them sit on the bed while I change into something a little more risqué. The bra pushes my breasts up just enough to make them look bigger but not fake. The thong is black with a tiny pink ribbon on the front and a garter to keep the thigh high stockings up. The last piece to the puzzle is the sky high fuck me heels that only come out on very special occasions. Just enough perfume on the neck, cleavage and wrists to make me irresistible. I step out of the bathroom into the basking light of the lamp by the bed. I hear all of the air leave Sam and Dean’s lungs. They are speechless, staring at me as if they haven’t eaten in a month and I’m the buffet. I scan the room and see Cas sitting by the desk, he’s watching me, taking in the sight of my skin, scent of my perfume as if his life depends on it.   
I walk to the bed, thankful for the wrought iron frame work that will hold up to anything. I step up and hang on. Sway to the music playing in my head. Taking my foot and placing it on Dean’s chest, pushing him onto his back so I can stand above him. My hips continuing to sway back and forth as I look at Dean and tell him to touch me. His hands slide up my legs as I lick my lips. I look to Sam and nod for him to join in. Hands up and down my legs sending tiny jolts of electricity to my core. I tip my head back to take in all the sensations as a pair of fingers slips under the edges of my thong. Sam eases me onto my back while straddling Dean. Strong hands on my breasts, nudging the soft cups out of the way to expose my tight pink buds. Sam’s mouth on my nipples, licking, nipping with small jolts of pain going to my center. Dean moving stockings and thong to reach warm pink flesh. His warm breath between my legs, I anticipate the feel of his wet tongue on me. My insides feel like I’m in a knot waiting to explode. Sam at my nipples, pinching to help me relax and enjoy. Nuzzling my neck telling me how beautiful I am in my outfit and that he wouldn’t trade me for anything. I open my eyes to see Cas still sitting by the desk. I can’t relax with him watching me so closely. Cas gets up and walks over to me. “I will help, but I will not join in, I cannot take Sam and Deans pleasure from them.”   
He touches my forehead with a finger and all the tension that I was feeling is gone. All my inhibitions are gone and I feel free. Sam and Dean each with hands on me. I slide up to unbutton Sam’s shirt and tell Dean to do the same. I need skin on skin now, like I’ve been denied the ability to quench my thirst. My body feels like it’s on fire, burning from the inside out. No time for patience, I grab Sam and put my mouth to his, I tell Dean “Now.” It’s all I can manage. Dean flips me over to my back, rips the condom and slides into my already primed body. “Cas what did you do? I haven’t even touched her yet?” “She was blocking the pleasure, I just removed the block.” I look to Sam, eyes pleading. “Help, too much clothes. I feel too much.” I hear every stitch pop on my thong and bra, the stockings are useless, might as well throw them in the trunk in case I need a spare fan belt. Dean pumps into my body, a sheen of sweat glistening on his chest. I want to reach out to touch him but can’t. The neuron overload is too great. Dean lifts me up to support me against him while Sam slides behind. The cold lube and then Sam enters me. The pleasure is all there, my boys doing what they can to calm the urge that Cas has accidentally awakened.   
Sam and Dean take turns between bringing me to orgasm any way possible. The urge won’t stop. I’m exhausted, drinking after every round. The boys are sore and still the urge grows. I roll to Sam and whisper “Cas.” Gently placing a kiss to my lips, Sam looks like he knows I’m my deepest darkest secrets. “Cas, c’mon in. We know you’re there. It’s not your fault. You didn’t know.” Cas comes in looking like someone kicked his puppy. I know he feels guilty but I feel no blame towards him. “Cas, please help. I know you didn’t mean it. Please.” “I’m not sure what I can do.”   
I look to Sam and Dean as if asking permission. They glance at each other knowingly and nod yes. I look to Cas “Be with me. Sam, Dean, please leave us alone for a bit.” My strong and able bodied boys leave the room looking more than tired. Battle weary, dehydrated, hungry and most likely to raid the fridge and eat the rest of the pies. In a flash Cas is standing next to me, clothing removed and looking glorious. Not as muscular as Dean or as tall as Sam but more than able to take care of the growing need. He reaches to wipe a piece of hair from my eyes, so gentle. Placing his lips to mine, soft, warm. I urge his lips to open with my tongue, tasting what can only be described as liquid gold. The nectar of the gods, sweet and sticky on the inside of my mouth. He belongs to me for this moment in time. He is so gentle as if unsure that I can handle what is to come. I reach for him to join me on the bed, knowing that I have to take the lead for some reason. I roll him to his back, bringing my mouth to his neck. He tastes like bits of bee pollen everywhere. Licking my way down his chest, the v of his hips, his breath catches as I take him into my mouth. “No, don’t do that. I can’t allow that.” I flash my wicked smile and suck one last time before I release him. I realize that he’s nervous. “Cas, have you ever done this before?” “In human form yes, in this form no.” “Human form?” “Oh, did the guys not tell you, I’m an angel?”   
I sit stunned, not sure what to say. “Angel?” As if the urge in my body knows, I can’t wait any longer. I don’t have time for foreplay or answers. I push Cas onto his back and straddle his hips. I’m on the pill but look to Cas “Are you clean?” “I shower daily.” I take that as a yes because he’s not understanding me. I lower myself onto Cas and feel every beautiful inch of him. I feel free to ride as I need. Cas grasps my hips as he grinds into me, he’s getting the hang of it and is enjoying it from the look on his face. The knot in my core is building to a head, just a bit more. Cas reaches out to touch my clit. Little circles with just a tiny bit of pressure. Building up, more and more to the point of breaking. I need more leverage, grabbing onto the restrain straps from the sides of the bed supports I rise up, grinding my hips as Cas does the same. Just as he presses my little button, I am finally able to release the orgasm that has been holding me back, Cas releases at the same time and the boys burst into the room a brilliant white light glows from my chest. I think I’m burning up, but I’m cold. The light subsides and I am able to breathe and return to feeling normal. I gently kiss Cas and tell him thank you for taking care of me. Sam and Dean rush to my side. Sam carrying me downstairs to the waiting tub. He won’t let me walk or even take a moment to remove his clothes. He just carries me into the hot soapy water. “What was that?” Sam’s growing concern starts to scare me. I don’t know what’s going on, if I passed out from too much sex, dehydrated, hallucinating? “Sam, tell me.” Sam stutters in that way that he knows he needs to tell you something important but not sure how. “Just rip the Band-Aid off Sam, I need to know what happened.” His eyes get all soft and emotional. “According to Chuck, Dean and I were never supposed to find you, Cas was. He was supposed to be the one to rescue you on the side of the road that day. He was dealing with something else, so we came and there you were. You are a very special angel Jade and Dean and I were never supposed to touch you.” “Um…Sam…but you did…what does that mean now?” “It means that Dean, Cas and I have a very special and unbreakable bond with you. It cannot be broken, not even by God or Crowley. It means that at times you will be placed in harm’s way and because of that, one of us will always be with you in some way, shape or form. Also, I think we are going to need a bigger bed and Dean will want more pie.” “So…I’m like a sex angel or something? Did you find my ex’s shrooms in the backyard? This is awfully weird. An angel?? Are you sure?” Sam hands me the copy of Chuck’s book. “It’s all in here and it’s true. Right down to what just happened between us this very second.”   
We sit in the hot water quietly. Thinking about what this means for me and them. I am not scared, I have my boys and my angel. I just look at Sam and place a kiss on his jaw “I guess that means I can keep you.” Dean looks on from the doorway and launches into the tub, taking my head in his hands and planting a kiss on my lips. “Sweetheart, I told you that was the best pie I’ve ever had and you’re stuck with all three of us now. We are never going to let anyone or anything hurt you.” “That goes for me as well. I’m sorry I didn’t understand what you meant about being clean, but I think this covers it also?” “C’mon in Cas, there is plenty of room thanks to the ex.”   
That is how I came to find out that I’m an angel, that I have not one, two but three men living in my house and making sure that my every need is met. I have a gigantic bed and my party business is better than ever. I don’t even mind the strange looks from the little old lady next door when the guys and I are enjoying my new pool.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to write more in the future.


End file.
